The purpose of this study is to determine in subjects with Type I DM whether glycemic control can be achieved at least as effectively with 1) an intensive insulin regimen involving pre-meal inhaled insulin plus twice daily subcutaneous NPH insluin as with 2) an intensive subcutaneous insulin regimen involving pre-meal regular insulin plus twice daily NPH, given as 4 injections per day.